


Are those bruises?

by ravengal



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravengal/pseuds/ravengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the emails, Oliver did not expect to see Connor again, until he called him, two weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those bruises?

Oliver had not really been expecting Connor to call again after he woke up two weeks ago in an apartment that was not his, and with a short note from Connor saying that he had gone off to work. After the haze of a very pleasurable night slowly passed, he realised he got played, by a really handsome and sexy charmer no doubt, but he could do without the worry and paranoia the next few days when he slowly pieced together who Connor really was, and why he had wanted those emails. 

When the case concluded with a win to Annalise Keating, Oliver admitted he checked his phone a little excessively that day, wondering if Connor might want to celebrate the win, even if the email contribution seemed to eventually play just a minor role towards the eventual verdict. He received no calls, and after two days, Oliver laughed it off to himself in the privacy of his apartment. Connor got what he wanted. There was no reason for him to call. 

Yet, most unexpectedly, Connor did. His call came exactly two weeks since the meeting at the bar, and Oliver felt embarrassed that he actually remembered a detail like this. They spoke for 37 seconds, and at 8pm, on the dot, Oliver was knocking on Connor’s apartment door. Hellos were exchanged and Oliver was invited in. After a few awkward moments of standing about and being offered a drink, Connor kissed him just as he set down the empty glass on the kitchenette counter. 

The kiss was nothing like what they had first shared two weeks ago. This was a lot slower rather than demanding, a lot more exploratory rather than just plunging into it. This was totally fine with Oliver. Their hands roamed, bodies pressed close, clothes gotten rid of relatively quick despite the slow-burning kisses, and soon Oliver was on his back, looking up at Connor. He was saved from making a cheesy remark about how gorgeous Connor looked when he spotted something through the corner of his eye. “Is that a bruise below your collarbone?”

Seemingly rattled by the question, a strange expression flickered across Connor’s face, before his smirk was back on. “It’s nothing. Can we get on with this? Because I really, really want to—"

“No, we can’t. I just saw another bruise.” Oliver’s fingers were gentle as they pressed against the other one, right in the middle of Connor’s chest. “And another one.” This one was slightly to the right of the second bruise. “What happened to you?” He shifted to sit up, which forced Connor to slide back a little on his legs, and asked again, gentle and concerned. “What happened?” 

“Work.”

“Did not know banking can rough you up.”

A really sheepish expression settled on Connor’s face. “I’m not a banker.”

“I know.”

“What?” He now looked shocked, and a little worried. “How did you…”

“Illegal email hacking. The lawsuit. When my brain started working again, it’s not that difficult to piece two and two together and conclude that you are not in banking.” 

Connor smirked, almost looking impressed. “You’ve been having me on your mind huh?”

“Just trying to figure out a cover story should the authorities arrest me or something. Anyway, back to these.” He rubbed his thumb softly over one of the dark marks. “Did not know they allow violence in the court room.” He could see Connor hesitating, parting his lips a few times, so he nudged him, gently and playfully. “I can keep a secret. Thought you should know by now.”

That set Connor going, remaining where he was as he shared about the murder re-enactment scene at work today. Oliver listened carefully, expression mostly passive, just the occasional nods, and the involuntary flinches, revealed as he listened to Connor’s experience. What a crazy ass jerk. Oliver could not believe Connor’s professor was defending him, but he knew better than to comment on that. 

Right now, his focus was all on Connor, and how it was painfully clear he was rattled by the incident, even as he tried to play it all cool. After holding Connor’s gaze for a while, Oliver leaned in and down, pressing soft kisses to each bruise, his thumb brushing along Connor’s ribs and hips, his other hand firm on Connor’s back, as if anchoring him, not letting him fall away. He continued with the ministrations until Connor was completely soft and pliant in his arms, all the tension of the day melting away. Only then did Oliver shift to lie back on the bed, pulling Connor down on him. “Now we can get back to whatever you were planning to do to me earlier.”

There was a quick amused laugh from Connor, before all conversations ceased to exist, replaced only by a language their bodies were learning to speak with each other. Oliver liked to think that, at the end of the long, active night, they were getting pretty fluent at it. He turned to lie on his tummy, watching Connor slowly doze off, and pulled the covers a little more warmly over him. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“If you need any more help, you can call me. I mean, as long as it’s not overly illegal, and won’t get me into too much trouble.”

That damn smirk made its appearance, and Connor peeled open an eye. “I’ll bear that in mind. You do a good job, and you will get your reward.”

Oliver smiled. “Sounds good.” He settled down beside Connor, not falling asleep until he was sure Connor was peacefully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When surfing the Connor/Oliver tag on Tumblr, someone mentioned that the murder re-enactment might have left bruises on Connor, and may Oliver kiss them better. That was the primary inspiration for this fic. I just really wanted to write them, as rusty as my writing skills are. 
> 
> I apologise for the lack of smut.
> 
> I suck at giving titles, as always.
> 
> Un-betaed. Any mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> My first attempt at this fandom. Be gentle with me?


End file.
